berubettoprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Akai Berubetto
Akai Berubetto (ベルベット赤) is the mascot and main fanloid character of the Berubetto Project. She is a derived character of Kasane Teto. History In the Summer of 2015, Komachichuu created the character as a recolor of a MikuMikuDance Kasane Teto model by Ohbey on DeviantArt. She then progressed with making animations and art with the character with some recognition following. Later on, Komachichuu installed the UTAU program and began to use the Kasane Teto voicebank to make song covers for Akai. Wanting to be more than just a non-vocal fanmade, Akai was given the pitched voice and became a henceforth Fanloid. During the time of February 17, 2016, Akai was officially released for a limited time. Feedback The Akai Berubetto character has been popularized by small groups and a former global group on the Deviantart website titled "Berubetto Project". A group that was toward all Fanloid art. However, due to a recent issue with the community, the group and all art by the original creator was removed; hoping to make it seem like Akai never existed. This did not carry out, however, as a MikuMikuDance user which will not be named took the team into his point of view of it being theirs; along with other various crimes of the matter. Creation Name Akai's name is the romaji term of her name being Red Velvet in Japanese. Akai meaning 'red' and Berubetto meaning 'velvet'. This could be a hint to her character item which is Red Velvet Cupcakes. Design Akai was originally a recolored Kasane Teto but the factor deemed as unoriginal to Komachii. The appearance changed little by little as well as the character backstory overtime to the current one below. She has dark purple and pink hair put up in two twin drills like her original counterpart. She has a uniform similar to that of Hatsune Miku with a dark blue and magenta color palette. Her eyes being dark pink and her sockets clouded by eye bags. She has been mentioned to be a cyborg, showing black sockets and her drills glowing to show her activity. Personality The character Akai Berubetto was given a shy and commonly non-emotional type of character while in recent changes, Akai is known to be energetic and childish; gaining small and quick lasting crushes on various UTAU's, Vocaloids, and Fanloids. Despite these "Genki girl" type of traits, Akai has also been known to not have the real experience of emotion and only goes by the heart's BPM (beat per minute) to react correctly. License In 2018 of October 29, Akai was officially licensed for the Berubetto Project. (see here for license) Gallery Please note that this is for reference, not every art out there. Akai Concept Art.png|Concept art Akai Berubetto Append.png|APPEND Akai Berubetto Sugar Fairy.png|Sugar Fairy Design Akai Berubetto China Dress.png Akai ico.jpg|Akai's UTAU Icon Trivia * Akai's food item is usually up to the artist, usually, it is depicted as cake or red velvet cupcakes * Akai's anniversary date and birthday are officially February 17, specifically at 12:04 midnight of the 16th. References Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Derived Category:Derivative of Kasane Teto Category:Voice of Kasane Teto Category:Female Category:NatoOwO Characters Category:Yandere